


A Quiet Sunday Morning

by mervprocrastinates



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, FIx It, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Some Fluff, angsty, but like it still hurts, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mervprocrastinates/pseuds/mervprocrastinates
Summary: Sunlight creeped in from the window. It was a quiet Sunday morning. Outside the world was just waking up. On this planet, it wasn't very populated. It was mostly fertile soil for farming, nothing spectacular to most. There were rolling hills in the distance from their home. Jyn turned her back to the window. She just wanted 5 more minutes of relaxation.





	

Sunlight creeped in from the window. It was a quiet Sunday morning. Outside the world was just waking up. 

On this planet, it wasn't very populated. It was mostly fertile soil for farming, nothing spectacular to most. There were rolling hills in the distance from their home. 

Jyn turned her back to the window. She just wanted 5 more minutes of relaxation. And she was not going to let the sun get her out of bed. Next to her, Cassian slept. He was quite noisy, what with the snoring and the talking in his sleep. Jyn never liked to wake him. This was some of the only times they had with peace and unobtrusive thoughts. 

She brought her hand to his hair and started to stroke it. She loved his hair. It was so silky and fun to play with. Jyn told him he could never cut his hair or she wouldn't look at him. He always laughed at those comments, usually replying with," Of course, mi amor." 

Cassian's lips curled upwards and Jyn knew he was awake. She retracted her hand, but Cassian moved to grab it. He took her hand, and brought it to his lips. 

"Good morning." Cassian said. 

"Mmm." Was all that he got as a reply. 

"Maybe if you slept instead of admiring my handsome face, you might be more awake."

"Maybe I'm plotting your murder." Jyn retorted. Cassian started laughing, and all he could wheeze out was," You would have done that a long time ago if you really wanted to murder me." 

Jyn returned his smiling. "You're right. I'm only using you for the help with farming." 

"I knew it! You only want me for my body!" Cassian and Jyn tried to keep straight faces, but it was incredibly hard. 

They both started laughing, and couldn't stop. It wasn't always like this. Sometimes one would wake to the other, quietly sobbing or staring blankly ahead of them. Some mornings they both needed one another. 

After surviving the mission to Scarif, when no one else did, they felt guilt. They hated to be considered heroes. They hated the attention. 

At first, they continued in the rebellion. They both asked for small jobs, trying to keep their heads down. But neither could quit thinking about the others, their friends,and all the congratulations on making it out alive just added salt to the wound. 

So, Jyn and Cassian decided to take up farming. It landed them on this planet. Jyn thought this was the remedy to their problems. Cassian didn't really care what she said, he was gonna follow her anywhere. 

They have been here for almost a year. And the pain hasn't slipped away.  
Some nights Jyn or Cassian would be shaking after a nightmare about Scarif, or past missions. They both decided to leave the rebellion together, and reside in a quiet planet. It reminded Jyn of her old home. 

They helped one another out after nightmares or rough days. That meant maybe leaving the person alone, or quietly rubbing their back as emotion left their body. Sometimes it meant doing the hard work of farming to get their minds off of the past. 

They both knew that either the rebellion or the empire would come looking for them. But for now, on this quiet Sunday morning, they just didn't give a damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this bc I wrote it in like 5 mins. Anyways, thanks for reading! This ship tears me apart.


End file.
